Marshmallow?
by 13animenurd13
Summary: Snickering, you glared back at him and gave him a smirk that sent chills down his spine. "Welcome to your own personal hell Bya-chan. "     He returned your comment with a smirk, "Welcome to my personal amusement feisty little Y/n -chan. " ReaderxByakuran


Marshmallow? ~ 

Pairings: Slight TsunaxReader, ByakuranxReader 

White high heel stilettos clopped against the white tiled floor. Followed by said feet, were a pair of long exposed tan feminine legs.

You sighed once again flipping your _(l/s) (h/c)_ out of your face. The reason for the sigh would currently be what you were wearing. A white tight fitting mini skirt and a white tight fitting tank top embraced your body. If your new white and non baggy wardrobe wasn't white enough, adorned on your shoulders was the White Spell Millefiore uniform coat. The current bastard -boss- of the Millefiore family deemed this outfit appropriate for his _Personal Secretary _to don.

You clicked your tongue in annoyance at how you came to be in such a _fun_ position.

_-Flashback- _

_Tsuna and the others had lost the game of choice. In the process of escaping with Uni Byakuran made a last minute grab for you. _

_"(Y/n)!" Tsuna screamed as Gokudera pulled him towards the teleportation beam. _

_"Tsuna!" You thrashed in Byakuran's grip snarling at said man as he laughed maliciously. _

_"Tsunayoshi-kun!~," he beamed with glee. "If you want (Y/n)-chan back," his face turned serious, "give me Uni-chan back as well as the Vongola rings." _

_Tsuna grit his teeth and seemed to be considering Byakuran's offer, however he was stopped by a kick from Reborn. _

_"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn smacked him again. "You know full well we can't agree to those demands!" _

_Tsuna glared back. "You don't think I know that? It's (Y/n) though! I can't leave her!" _

_Reborn's fedora shadowed his face. "Tsuna…." _

_"Don't worry about me Tsuna!" You bit Byakuran's hand that was covering your mouth. _

_He yelped in surprise then glared at you. _

_The Vongola party's heads snapped back to you. _

_"You have to succeed! Don't worry! I'll be fine! You know how strong I am!" You flashed your friends a smile. _

_Byakuran tugged on you harshly making you hiss. _

_"(Y/n)-chan, that wasn't very nice.~" _

_You glared back. "Bite me!" _

_Tsuna paled. 'W-why d-does s-s-he a-always i-instigate the e-enemy?' "B-but (Y/n)! I can't leave you! I promised everyone we'd go back to our own time together!" _

_Byakuran chuckled and slipped his arms around your waist. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Vongola.~" He rested his chin in the juncture between your shoulder and neck. _

_You shuddered in disgust before giving your fiercest glare at Tsuna. "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" _

_He flinched. _

_"You say you made a promise? Then escape and get stronger! You can't fight them now! You're too weak!" _

_Tsuna bit his lip knowing you were right. _

_"Retreat now Tsuna! Protect Uni! Win the upcoming battle and we can all go home! Don't be an idiot! Make the decisions a boss would make!" _

_Tsuna's eyes widened before nodding, his form shaking. _

_"Now!" Reborn kicked Tsuna into the teleportation beam. _

_Everyone took a last glance at you in rage, sadness and determination. _

_"(Y/N)!" _

_You smiled at them before they disappeared. You could feel Byakuran's rage oozing off of him as he squeezed you angrily. "So~Bya-chan~," you teased with a smirk on your face, "how does it feel to lose to a girl?" _

_He growled and clutched you harder. "(Y/n)-chan~ in compensation for making me lose Uni-chan…. You'll be my new toy.~" He forced your chin up, Amethyst eyes bearing into your fiery (e/c) eyes. _

_You bit his thumb hard. _

_He flinched and smacked you with his other hand hard across the face, leaving a huge red mark on your cheek. _

_You bit your lip to prevent yourself from crying out. Snickering, you glared back at him and gave him a smirk that sent chills down his spine. "Welcome to your own personal hell Bya-chan.~" _

_He returned your comment with a smirk, "Welcome to my personal amusement feisty little (Y/n)-chan.~" _

_-Flashback End- _

That was the start of your torture. A week went by and he had you in the dungeons. The second week he used you as a living target to practice his combat abilities on. The third week surprised you the most. Bya-chan decided that he _"liked you"_ and made you his personal secretary.

Shuddering at that, you continued towards his office. In your hands were the latest of his paper works. Originally it was just supposed to be one stack of paperwork; however, due to some _"horrible misplacement of three days worth of paper work"_ all of his paperwork was being delivered today. You smirked a smirk Reborn would have been proud of. Oh how you LOVED torturing Byakuran.~ [1]

You came to a stop at his office and kicked open the door, screw politeness and manners. "Oi! Marshmallow bastard! [2] Paperwork!~" You ignored his form on the couch and dumped about half of the dreaded work of papers on his desk. "Lazy marshmallow, you!-", you dropped the remaining paper work you had in your hands and stared wide-eyed at the man leaning back on the couch.

Byakuran had just come out of the shower; his hair was soaking wet and greased back by the water, drops dribbled from his hair down onto his shirtless chest and slid downwards. His pants were unbuttoned to reveal his V shaped pelvis. He was seductively eating a marshmallow; slowly sucking on it, his tongue darting out across the surface slowly licking before his fingers disappeared along with the marshmallow into his mouth. He moaned at the taste, his eyes never leaving you.

Your _(e/c)_ eyes were wide with shock, a HUGE blush across your face.

Byakuran chuckled and pulled his fingers from his mouth with an audible pop. "Like what you see _principessa_?~" [3]

Your _(e/c)_ eyes narrowed with disgust as you bent down and gathered the fallen paperwork, face still red. "Dream on albino."

You didn't see him smirk.

"Aww! That's mean _(Y/n)-_chan!"

You stood up, slammed the paperwork on his desk and snorted. "Neither are you."

He scowled, his eyes trailing up and down your now exposed form. This was a MAJOR improvement to all those baggy clothes you previously wore. _He liked.~ _

You shivered at the intense gaze, suddenly feeling like a piece of meat being seized up by a big bad hungry wolf.

He "Hummed~" and ate another marshmallow just as sexily as before.

You gulped.

He inwardly smirked and held out a marshmallow to you.

You eyed it wearily before you backed away, your intuition screaming at you that it was a trap. "Are you trying to seduce me Byakuran?" Your eye brow rose in a questioning manner as you placed your hands on your hips.

Something he VERY much liked.

He smiled while leaning forward, hands crossed. The marshmallow he had previously offered you was sitting innocently on the table. "….no… Whatever makes you say that? Hn? ~" _'Yes~Of course I am my innocent little (Y/n)-chan.~' _

You blushed redder than you ever had in your life.

"Let's say…. If by chance I was trying to… as you so bluntly put it seduce you….," his eyes made contact with yours.

You blushed and averted your gaze.

He smirked and leaned on his hand, eyes never leaving yours. "Is it working?~"

"N-n-n-no! G-g-good b-b-bye SIR! D-d-do your paperwork!" You scurried out the door and slammed it shut.

Byakuran pouted. "Damn!" He ate another marshmallow before smirking. "Oh well~ I could tell I was close.~ I'll get my little precious _(Y/n)-_koi [4] next time.~" He licked his lips and eyed the door hungrily. He seriously took a HUGE liking to his little vixen. Beginning the day she bit him. He licked his fingers seductively, still staring at the door. He will have her.

Outside the door you slid to the floor, face red and eyes wide. You clutched your hands to your mouth shocked and horrified. You had heard EVERY SINGLE WORD he said after the door closed. You groaned in embarrassment. Tsuna and the others better come and rescue you soon… You didn't think your innocence and virginity could hold out much longer at this rate. Either way… you were screwed.

-Extended Ending!~ 

The door you were leaning on flew open. You screeched as you fell backwards and ended up flat on your back staring at Byakuran. You blinked then blinked again before blushing and scurrying up; missing the amused expression he had on his face. "S-s-sorry!"

He chuckled and leaned in the door frame facing you, still shirtless. "What were you doing there _(Y/n)-_chan?~"

You stiffened and awkwardly laughed. Pushing your forefingers together in a manner of comfort you blinked. "S-s-sitting I-I-I suppose?"

His eye brow rose in mock belief. "Oh really?~"

You nodded quickly. "W-well sir! I-I have to leave now!" You failed to notice that he had closed and locked the door.

He chuckled and leaned against the closed door. "Why the rush? You're my personal secretary; you have time to kill for me, ne?~ _(Y/n)-_koi?"

You glared at him. "Unlike you I actually have work to do! No, I don't Marshmallow! Now look here! Just because I heard you call me _(Y/n)-_koi just a few minutes ago doesn't mean-!" you paled and smacked your hands up to your mouth.

Byakuran's eyes lit up and he smirked wickedly. "Hoh?~ You heard what I said?~"

You shook your head in denial. CRAP. _You just dug your grave_.

He strode forward, taking extra short steps like the predator he was. He pouted and shook his head in mock disappointment. "Tsk…Tsk… Tsk... _(Y/n)-_chan, don't you know it's bad to lie?"

You backed up as he approached. A feeling of ultimate terror in you as you now noticed the closed and locked door. "…." You were silent to his question as you continued to back up. You had a feeling, a very bad feeling that you were going to lose something very important very soon. Your eyes widened as the back of your knees hit the couch and you fell onto said couch staring up.

Before you had a chance to get up off the couch and run, Byakuran had you pinned down underneath him.

"Hiiiek!" you squeaked and stared at him with wide fearful bambii eyes.

He inwardly groaned at the sight. "Caught you _(Y/n)_~"

You paled and closed your eyes fearing for the worst. You felt something rough against your lips, your eyes snapped open and you sighed in relief as it was just a marshmallow, the same marshmallow that was just sitting there innocently on the table a couple of seconds ago.

He smirked. "What? Were you expecting me to kiss you _(Y/n)_?~"

You blushed and looked horrified. "W-what! N-no! I was-!" You were cut off.

The moment Byakuran saw your lips move he crashed his lips onto your marshmallow covered ones. He poked his tongue around your mouth and ate the marshmallow in your mouth viciously. He ignored you pounding at his chest with your fists, for now, he was much more

interested in tasting his little vixen's mouth. He groaned as he mapped your moist cavern. You tasted like a strawberry marshmallow. _Pure bliss.~ _

You continued pounding against Byakuran's chest. _'HIEEEEEEE! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! WHAT DO I DOOOOOO?'_ You released a moan as Byakuran found one of your weak spots inside your mouth. _'C-c-rap…'_ Your eyes closed.

Byakuran smirked before pulling away to allow you to breathe and he relished at the sight.

You were very flushed, your eyes were half lidded and….. Oh… a certain part of him wanted to play.~

You gulped feeling a sense of dread. "B-b-byakuran?"

He smiled and resembled a fox. "Hn?"

"W-w-w-where d-d-id my coat go?"

He innocently pointed. "Over there." He pulled your skirt off and it was flung to the opposite side of the room.

You paled. "B-byakuran!"

He pulled you closer and melded his lips against yours before pulling away. His forehead touched yours. "You're mine _(Y/n)_ I fell in love with you as soon as you bit me~." He inhaled your scent.

Your face was red.

He smirked. "Now~ Where were we?~"

You paled again. "O-oi! W-wait a m-minute! B-b-yakuran! HIEE!"

Clothes flew across all corners of the room, his and yours.

"Let's have some bonding time _(Y/n)!~" _

"!"

Your scream could be heard from the Millefiore base all the way to where Tsuna and company were.

Tsuna paled cried and promptly fainted after hearing your scream._ 'I NEVER SHOULD OF LEFT (Y/N) WITH HIM!'_

**A/N: Yahoo~ Thanks for reading~ please leave a review~ this is the first reader insert ff I've ever written!~ I was inspired by my friend on deviant art. They dres a picture that made me think of this!~ here's the link : .com/art/Marshmallow-289531488**

**Now~!**

**[1] **if it wasn't already obvious, you were the one who messed up Byakuran's paper work flow, as you enjoy torturing him~.

**[2] **You always insult him and also enjoy doing so.

**[3]** princepessa= princess in italian.

**[4]** Koi= a japanese suffix used by lovers


End file.
